A gas turbine engine generally includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. In operation, air enters an inlet of the compressor section where one or more axial compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel mixes with the compressed air and burns within the combustion section, thereby creating combustion gases. The combustion gases flow from the combustion section through a hot gas path defined within the turbine section and then exit the turbine section via the exhaust section.
In particular configurations, the turbine section includes, in serial flow order, a high pressure (HP) turbine and a low pressure (LP) turbine. The HP turbine and the LP turbine each include various stationary turbine components (e.g., stator vanes or nozzles, turbine shrouds, shroud supports, etc.) that at least partially define the hot gas path through the turbine section. These stationary components are typically constructed from materials capable of withstanding prolonged exposure to the hot gasses (e.g., ceramic matrix composite). Nevertheless, the stationary components positioned radially outward from the hot gas path (e.g., casing) may have less favorable thermal properties. In this respect, seals may be disposed between adjacent stationary components along the hot gas path to prevent hot exhaust gases from flowing therebetween.
Conventional sealing arrangements may limit the temperatures of the hot gasses flowing through the turbine section, thereby hindering the efficiency of the gas turbine engine. Accordingly, a sealing assembly for adjacent stationary components of a gas turbine engine having at least one cooling passage therein would be welcomed in the technology. Such a sealing assembly would permit the gas turbine engine to burn hotter, thereby improving specific fuel consumption.